Love Machine
|year = 1999 |image = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = All Females (♀/♀/♀/♀) |game = Just Dance Wii U |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 3 |pc = Bordeaux/Yellow/Ochre/Orange |gc = Pink/Yellow/Orange/Dark Yellow |lc = Blue |pictos= 173 |nowc= LoveMachine}} "Love Machine" by Morning Musume is featured on'' Just Dance Wii U.'' Appearance of the Dancers All four dancers are women. P1 P1 wears a light blue jacket and has black bobbed hair, Bordeaux bra, a flesh pink glove, black shorts, high black socks and black shoes. P2 P2 has black hair in a chignon, a light blue jacket, a yellow dress, a yellow glove, high black socks with yellow borders and black shoes. P3 P3 has blond hair, a light blue crop top, a red-and-black bra, an orange glove, a brown skirt, high black socks with purple borders and black heels. P4 P4 has short black hair, a light blue long jacket, an orange jumpsuit with a black belt, a dark yellow glove, high black socks with pinkish-red borders and black shoes. Lovemachine coach 1.png|P1 Lovemachine coach 2.png|P2 Lovemachine coach 3.png|P3 Lovemachine coach 4.png|P4 Background The dancers are supposed to be in a flying starship with animated floor. The background changes constantly: first, there is from a sunny sky full of clouds, then it becomes orange with a sunset theme. Then the starship gets down from the sky and stays floating on a night city and it starts to fly fast on it. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: '''Every player pushes the other from the right to the left. '''Gold Move 2 (P2): '''P2 pushes P1 and P4 away from her. '''Gold Move 2 (P3): '''Lower your right arm, doing a semicircle in the air. '''Gold Move 2 (P1): '''A bit similar to P3. '''Gold Move 3 (P1/P2/P3)/'Gold Move 2 (P4):' Hit the air with the right arm above the other. 'Gold Move 3 (P4): '''Lower your arms. lmgm1.jpg|Gold Move 1 lmgm2p2.jpg|Gold Move 2 (P2) lmgm2p3.jpg|Gold Move 2 (P3) lmgm2p1.jpg|Gold Move 2 (P1) lmgm5.jpg|Gold Move 3 (P1/P2/P3) Move 2 (P4) lmgm6p4.jpg|Gold Move 3 (P4) Lovemachinegmingame (1).gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game. Lovemachinegmingame (2).gif|Gold Move 2 (P2) in-game. Lovemachinegmingame (3).gif|Gold Move 2 (P3) in-game. Lovemachinegmingame (4).gif|Gold Move 2 (P1) in-game. Lovemachinegmingame (5).gif|Gold Move 3 (P1, P2 and P3). Gold Move 2 (P4) in-game. Lovemachinegmingame (6).gif|Gold Move 3 (P4) in-game. Trivia * This is the second song by Morning Musume in the series, after Love Revolution. ** Coincidentally, both of them are about love and have the word "Love" as part of the title. * P2's dress look similar to the one from The Way and American Girl ''except for the fringes. * This is the third longest song in the whole JD Wii series with four minutes and 57 seconds; the second is ''Kiss Datte Hidarikiki, that lasts five minutes, and the first is'' Heavy Rotation'' (five minutes and one second). * In the menu square and the beginning of the choreo, the player's positions are altered. The order is P3-P4-P2-P1. Gallery Lovemachine cover generic.png|''Love Machine'' (マシンが大好き) Lovemachine cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance Wii U'' cover love machine.jpg|Gameplay Videos モーニング娘。 『LOVEマシーン』 (MV) Love Machine - Morning Musume Just Dance Wii U References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives